Shadius:Part one
Chapter 1:The Beginning of the never-ending "LINK! JUST WAKE UP! HOW MUCH TIMES MUST I SAY THIS?!?! WAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!" "I'm up, stop!" "Get dressed, we need to get out of here, quick!" Link looked outside Hyrule Castle, which was where he was staying for the night for his wounds from his battle with Darkius to be treated. There was fire throughout Castle Town. A demonic creature flew past Link's window at high speed. Link just managed to see a person dangling in the grasp of a whip. "Damn it... does this guy ever die?" "Guess not." "Come on Link, we need to kill that thing!" "But... didn't I kill him?" "Doesn't seem like it. At least it saved us, though." Navi, Tatl, and Tael held Link and Skull kid as they jumped out the window. They landed on the demonic beast, Jolmara, and freed the person being held by him. Skull kid then jumped off Jolmara and grabbed the citizen. With Tatl and Tael's help, he put the scared stiff-citizen in a safe area before somehow flying back at Jolmara. Link started stabbing Jolmara in the back of the head, who flung him off of him. He then turned around to see Navi, Tatl, and Tael helping Link stay airborne. Skull kid floated next to Link, and they both flew towards Jolmara. He whipped at the 5, but Link quickly unsheathed Overhacker, and threw it at Jolmara. It impaled him in the chest, and Skull kid pelted the wound with magic bolts. Link flew over Jolmara, and pulled Overhacker out of his body. He then started slashing wildly at Jolmara. Blue blood flew everywhere, and Link finished Jolmara with a stab through the head. Jolmara let out a chilling and indescribable shriek, and blood sprayed everywhere. Jolmara was then covered in blue flames, and he flew out of Castle Town, screaming. "I can't believe we were able to do that..." "'Link..." Link turns to Navi to see blood dripping from her. "Quickly, take her to Zelda!" Zelda's room "She will need some rest. I will try to treat her as best as I can." "Lets get to Kakariko, there is smoke there." Kakariko Village "DEAR LORD! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!*flash of light*" Link, Skull kid, Navi, Tatl, and Tael saw a screaming woman, a flash of light, and the next moment, the woman was gone. The 5 saw a Darknut-shaped silhouette with a sword, but had no idea who it is. It turned to the 5 and Link shot a Light Arrow at it. It then disappeared, followed by a chilling laugh. "Who was that?" "I have no idea…" The group started to check the wounded and dead, bringing any survivors they could find to the Blue Cauldron. "Who did this to you?" "H-h-him… He cannot be stopped… all you can do is run!" moaned a citizen before dying of blood loss. "Let's go get Leank. We are going to need all the help we can get." Leank's House, in Ordon ''"COME ON LEANK! The wedding has been delayed for too long!"'' "Shut up." ''"Look! I did you a favor! I repair the Twilight Mirror using 8 hours of my time, I help you propose to Midna, and you let it go to waste?!"' "Shut up! Oh, hey Link. I saw what happened. I can't help right now, sorry. I have a wedding." "Leank, when you are done, you have to come to us ASAP. Hyrule is in danger again." '''Click here for Chapter 2